totfpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daagmot
Introduction Daagmots are bipedal, fox-like animals. They have fur in different shades of gray and occasionally have long hair on their heads, much like humans. They have retractable claws and fangs, long, tapering snouts, and opposable thumbs on their front paws. They are digitigrades, have blue, grey, or purple eyes, bushy, fox-like tails, and wear clothes with natural colours. Standing upright, they can be from four to six feet tall. They have long, rounded ears, long, strong legs and arms, and sparse webbing between their fingers and toes, much like a Newfoundland dog. A baby daagmot is called a pup, a male is called a dog and a female is called a bitch. A group of daagmots is called a battle. Their scientific name is Canis bipes. Name Meaning The word “daagmot” means “defier” or “one who defies” in Dop.This name comes from the Time of the Cheetah, when King Cumelari referred to them as the 'reweh-daagmots', or 'king-defiers' Anatomy Daagmots have two legs, but will happily walk on four. Standing upright, they are digitigrades, meaning they walk on their toes. They have dog-like feet, except that they have retractable claws that are very sharp. They are very agile and move extremely fast. They can also go about on four legs or crouching. They still move about on their toes, but are crouched down and use their hands for balance, speed and agility. Because of the webbing between their fingers and toes, they are very good swimmers, and enjoy swimming as a sport. They don't need to wear swimsuits, as their fur is mostly water resistant, like an otter's. Diet Daagmots are omnivores, and eat nearly everything. They, like all other animals on Foxine, are forbidden to hunt and/or eat sentient creatures, but they have a sense of smell so keen that they can smell whether an animal is sentient or not, so they don't have to go around asking creatures if they can talk. They can also smell whether an animal is a pet or not, as eating pets is also forbidden. They prefer cooked meat, but will take what they can get. They can eat berries, and possess an anti-poison in their saliva, so they can eat rabbitberries as well. They will also eat plants, if they have to. Habitat and Range Daagmots live everywhere on Foxine. Their habitat varies, but usually you can find them in forests. On Swudge, of course, there are no forests, and daagmots on Swudge change to white winter coats every year. Social Habits Most daagmots are sentient, wear clothes, make weapons and houses, and are much like humans in some respects. The non-sentient ones walk crouched over and use all fours more often. They are much like wolves in their habits, except that they don't live in packs, but mostly solitary. Sentients' Life Cycle Sentient daagmots live in houses, and their babies are born there. The pups are coddled and live with their parents until they finish their growth spurt, which is at about three years old. Then, the pups are allowed to choose their profession. The pups become apprentices to the village master of the trade they've chosen. When the pups have finished their apprenticeship, they receive their own shop, but have to pay rent to the master in the form of whatever they make, e.g. bread for a baker, sculptures for a sculptor, etc. When they have paid off their rent, they now own the shop and are allowed to find a mate. If they choose to be a soldier, however, they are apprenticed to the Captain of the Guard of Quinesse Castle, and, if they are doing very well in their training, they are taken to a practice round with the Queen herself. If they are very good, they are apprenticed to her, and later become generals. Silents' Life Cycle Non-sentient daagmots are solitary, but mate for life. Upon finding a mate, the pair will seek a cave, which they mark as their property. The pups are born in this cave, and they stay there until their growth spurt, when the parents leave the pups and split up. Next mating season, the mates will come to the same cave again and have more pups. Meanwhile, the original pups find mates and their own caves. The pups are now independent, and may fight their parents for territory or prey. Hibernation and Activity Daagmots do not hibernate or migrate at any time. They do not differentiate between night or day in terms of activity, as their large eyes and slit pupils allow them to see in the dark just as well as in light. Notable Daagmots *Tirazen Mundi *Philibb Scatt Category:Species